


A Different Sort of Shower

by EventHorizon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Astronomy, M/M, Sebastian is as good a boyfriend as he is an assassin, meteor showers, moving a ficlet from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon
Summary: When the Perseid meteor shower arrives, Jim makes certain he is there to see it.  Or, rather, he makes certain thatSebastianmakes certain he is there to see it...





	A Different Sort of Shower

      “Time to wake up, boss.”

      “No, and you can’t make me.”

      “I can and will, since you made me promise to get your tiny arse awake and alert in time to have your fill of champagne before the meteor shower starts.”

      “Just another hour.”

      “Another hour and I’ll have drunk all the champagne, eaten all the strawberries and you’ll miss the entire reason we’re out here, which was your idea in the first place.  So wake the fuck up.”

      “But you’re so warm…”

      “That’s the blanket.  I’ve been sitting here, a foot away, watching the clock and listening to Pink Floyd since the sun went down.”

      “Oh.  That’s disappointing.”

      “The blanket, the clock or Pink Floyd?”

      “Yes, yes and depends.  Which album?”

      “Started with a bit of _The Wall_ and now I’m on to _Dark Side of the Moon_ , in honor of the occasion.”

      “Acceptable, though a touch cliché, given the circumstances.”

      “Alright, I’ll give you that.  Are you awake?”

      “Not much choice, since you’re being horrid and pedantic.”

      “Want to actually sit upright?”

      “No.  Why should I when I have a cozy nest and you can drip champagne into my mouth from a straw.”

      “We didn’t bring any straws.”

      “I should murder you for your lack of forethought.”

      “Then you’d have to drive back to the hotel and you hate driving.  Plus, you don’t know how.”

      “You do have a point.  Very well, you shall live at least as long as it takes to return me to the hotel and tuck me into bed.”

      “Ok.  Of course, if you murder me then, it’s no sex for you before the tucking and you know how celestial events make your blood boil.”

      “Villainous assassin.  But, that is a _second_ valid point and I do hate murdering a person when they’re one shy of a three-valid point evening.”

      “Not very numerological, that’s for certain.  Guess I’m safe until I’ve sucked you off and made a final valid point to satisfy the magical triad.  If I make you see stars from that lovely sucking, these behind your eyes and not in front of them, can I win another day of not being murdered?”

      “Ooh… a challenge.  I do like giving you challenges.”

      “Deal?”

      “I accept.  Help me up.”

Sebastian duly righted a blanket-wrapped Moriarty and put an arm around his shoulders to hold him close while he fed him a strawberry and let a few sips of expensive champagne slide down his throat to quench his thirst.

      “Any sign of the Perseids yet, Tiger?”

      “Not yet, but… oh, I stand corrected.  That’s one, right?”

      “Yes!  Are you sure that’s the first you’ve seen?”

      “Yeah, and I _have_ been paying attention.”

      “Good, then I haven’t missed anything.  More champagne now.”

      “Of course, boss.  Let me know when you want another strawberry, too.  Or a bit of cheese.”

      “As if that was in question.  One earbud now, too.”

Removing one earbud from his ear, Sebastian smirked and inserted it in Jim’s ear leaning his head over so the music was shared as comfortably as possible.  Little bastard adored his music, his fine nibbles and his astronomy, not necessarily in that order.

And, sometimes, the little bastard adored him, too.  Well, maybe more than sometimes, but once in awhile, it showed more than usual.

      “Strawberry now.”

      “Yes, boss.”

      “Ah!  There’s another one!”

      “Did you make a wish?”

      “I’m not a child!”

      “What was it?”

      “I can’t tell you or it won’t come true.”

      “That’s fair.”

      “But…”

      “Yeah?”

      “Do you still love me?”

      “Still and always.”

      “Then it’s already come true, so I don’t have to confess a thing.”

      “You are truly a genius.”

      “That I am.  A thirsty genius.”

      “Champagne on the way!”

      “And a kiss?”

      “Only one?”

      “For now.  Don’t want to miss any meteors.”

      “That _would_ be tragic.”

      “Worse.  It would be criminal.”

One kiss, one sip of champagne and one long look into each other’s eyes before giggling like children… not quite what one would expect from the Napoleon of Crime and his ruthless Tiger, but one should always expect the unexpected in this world… especially when love was involved…


End file.
